


Gifts Better Shared

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: The Next Generation
Genre: B. & Picard, Crusher, F/M, J.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not mine, but you already know that.</p><p>A/N: For Ria (until I can write a longer story), Herzlichen Gluckwunsch zum Geburtstag my friend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gifts Better Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ufp13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ufp13).



> Disclaimer: Not mine, but you already know that.
> 
> A/N: For Ria (until I can write a longer story), Herzlichen Gluckwunsch zum Geburtstag my friend.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gifts Better Shared**

By Gates Hepburn

"Beverly!" Deanna gasped at the women sitting beside her.

"What?" she retorted with ill contained amusement. "You asked what I wanted for my birthday. Did you expect me to lie?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to be so—"

"Honest?" offered Beverly.

"In a word." Deanna replied as they both laughed.

/\ /\ /\

"What's so funny?" asked Jean-Luc as he heard Beverly laughing.

"Just remembering Deanna's face when I told her what I wanted for my birthday."

"Did you get it?" he asked as he climbed back into the bed.

"Many times over!" she replied as he wrapped her in his arms.

The End

* * *


End file.
